


Borra: Morning After

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: Borra [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borra: Morning After

**Borra: Morning After**

 

(I do not, nor will I ever own The Legend of Korra. This series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.)

 

 

Korra slowly opened her eyes and she let out a yawn.

 

"What happened?" she asked herself, tiredly.

 

    She looked around, the haze from her dream: something about dragon-bird spirits, volcanoes, and rainbow cakes, still not quite gone. The sun shone through the window, nearly blinding her, and when she recoiled, she bumped into something very warm beside her. It was Bolin, snoozing away in her ample bosom.

 

Well, that explained why she'd had a giant fire ferret stuck in her collar in the dream.

 

    Stifling a giggle, Korra gazed down at the sleeping earthbender, admiring how peaceful he looked like that. She even remembered the wonderful night that the two of them had shared.

 

Perhaps when he woke up, she surmised, they could continue where they left off?

 

That was when someone knocked on her door.

 

"Korra?" a familiar voice called. "It's me." It was Tonraq, her father.

 

Korra gasped.

 

"Just a moment, Dad!" she shouted, and hastily grabbed Bolin by the shoulders, shaking him awake. "Bolin, wake up!" she whispered. "Wake up!"

 

Bolin shook his head and yawned. The minute he opened his eyes and saw Korra, he smiled.

 

"Mornin', Korra." he spoke up. "What's up?"

 

"My dad's here! You've gotta hide!"

 

"Hide?" Bolin blinked. "But...where?"

 

"I don't know, under the bed?! Just hide!"

 

"I'm hiding, I'm hiding!" Bolin scrambled out of the bed, nearly tripping over a sleeping Naga, and managed to squeeze into a nearby closet.

 

Spirits, how he hoped he wouldn't have to hide for too long!

 

"Is everything all right in there?" Tonraq asked.

 

"Yeah, hold on!" Korra rushed out of bed, quickly dressing herself.

 

She accidentally put her top on backwards, and struggled to turn it the right way around as she made her way to the door. "Coming, coming..."

 

Once she managed to put her shirt on the right way, Korra opened the door.

 

"Hey, Dad."

 

    Tonraq smiled and pulled his daughter into a firm embrace. "Korra, honey...I didn't see you at the party last night, so I was getting a little worried..."

 

"Oh," Korra hugged her father back, "sorry about that. I was getting a headache, so I left."

 

"Are you feeling better now?" Tonraq inquired, concerned.

 

"Yeah." the Avatar nodded.

 

    Bolin, all the while, was starting to get antsy. The closet was not very big in the first place, and it was made worse by the sea of clothing he had to stand in.  _'Korra, I really don't wanna rush you, but could you please hurry this up?'_ he thought.

 

"You sure you don't need anything?" Tonraq was asking. "No medicine, or something to take in case you get more headaches..."

 

"I'm fine, Dad, really," Korra answered, trying not to sound as tense as she felt.

 

"Well...all right." Tonraq replied as he took his leave. "Let me know if you do need anything."

 

"Don't worry," Korra smiled, "I will."

 

She closed the door and made a huge sigh of relief.

 

"Man, that was too close." Korra spoke to herself. "Bolin, you can come out now."

 

The closet door opened and Bolin stumbled out, falling forward onto his face. "Ow..." he mumbled.

 

Korra walked over and helped him up.

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem."

 

He looked adorable in his current state, she thought, especially with the little blush on his cheeks...though, he was shivering a little.

 

"I think you should get dressed, now." she suggested, looking away while blushing.

 

"Uh...yeah, right." Bolin nodded and started to look around the room. "Now, where did I put my clothes again?"

 

As she was looking away from his nude body, Korra pointed over to the side of her bed.

 

"Oh, right!" hastily, he grabbed the first thing he saw and pulled it on.

 

    As he was getting changed, Korra couldn't help but sneak a peak and as she did, she stifled a giggle and blushed. She'd never realized just how cute his butt was before!

 

"What's so funny?" Bolin asked, stopping midway through dressing himself.

 

"Uh, nothing!" Korra answered, turning away. "Nothing, at all! Heh heh."

 

    Bolin frowned and raised an eyebrow before pulling on his shirt. Korra slightly turned her head, peeping at the earthbender's firm tush. She watched as he pulled his pants on, and decided it looked cute both with and without them.

 

As soon as he put his shoes on, he made his way out through the window.

 

"Bolin, wait!" Korra called.

 

Bolin had only one leg out the window when he stopped and faced Korra. "What is it?" he blinked.

 

She passed Pabu to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"I...I had a wonderful time and all, but I'm not sure we should tell anybody about... well, us, just yet..."

 

"...You're right." Bolin agreed, in a more softer voice. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

 

"Okay," Korra nodded, "see you."

 

"Korra?"

 

"Hm?" she hummed.

 

    Bolin grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled contentedly into it, her hand getting caught in his hair as she returned the kiss. They stayed this way for a while, until they both broke the kiss, Bolin telling her, "Can't wait for later!"

 

The Avatar smiled back. "Me either."

 

    With that, Bolin and Pabu left. Korra sighed happily as she slid down and sat by her window. Naga walked up to her and gave her a gentle nudge. She gently petted the polar-bear dog on the head. "Things are looking up, huh, girl."

 

Naga nodded her head, and Korra smiled. "I'm a little nervous though," she continued, "That was a close call, you know?"

 

Naga whined in agreement.

 

    Korra smiled and gazed out the window to the city below; everyone had returned to their regular lives. She sighed, again. "I guess this is one way to usher in a new era."

**Author's Note:**

> That certainly was a close one for Korra and Bolin, huh?:)
> 
>  
> 
> As I said before, in my headcannon: Makorra and Boleska do not exist. Remember this.
> 
>  
> 
> This is but a mere alternate universe where Bolin and Korra are friends and gradually become something more.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy reading _Morning After_ ~!


End file.
